


My Angel

by oneoyaa



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Female Chae Hyungwon, Fluff and Angst, Protective Parents, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoyaa/pseuds/oneoyaa
Summary: "I was ready to accept everything, until you came"





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon was always a happy child, he lived with a bright smile on his face and gave everyone joy. He grew kind to everyone and made his parents proud of him in every way. 

But not every happy people stays happy. 

"We are sorry to tell but you have been diagnosed with Leukemia"

Hyungwon never became himself after. He chose to be alone, he didn't care about what others will think of him anymore.

"I was okay with everything, and then you happened"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hoseok you have to get your mind into this" Hoseok sighed, looking back at his friend, Jooheo, who seemed to be too stressed to think of anything else.

"I know that I have to! I just can't-" He groans "I can't find an inspiration to do so" Hoseok looked at Jooheon, the stress is getting to him now too damn it.

"Well you have to find that inspiration soon!" Jooheon huffed, Hoseok doing the same back.

"Lucky for you, you have your girlfriend as inspiration" Jooheon let out a soft smile at the thought of his girlfriend shortly before looking at Hoseok sternly.

"Leave my Dior out of this, anyways weren't you dating Sangah?" Jooheon looked at him in question, Hoseok only shrugged in response making the other sigh.

"Alright, I'll get going now. Get to work as soon as you find inspiration to do so" Jooheon called out before going out of the older's bedroom, Hoseok groaned once more and let himself fall on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

'Project is due next month and I still don't have anything done' 

Hoseok sat up, grabbing his camera and scroll through his gallery, see if he can use any of those but there was none, he sighed in realization that this was going to be hard.

"Guess we have to go outside to look" He sighs and grabs his things, strolling around and taking pictures of every scenery but none of them somehow fit his standards, Hoseok frowns, stopping towards a park. He then started to take pictures around him, until he caught of a woman, the woman was looking at the pond with a soft smile on her lips as she saw her reflection, she wore a white dress that complimented her soft looking brown hair, she looked lost in her own little world.

And somehow he didnt notice that same woman looked back at him in confusion.

"Excuse me? Did you just take a picture of me?"

**Author's Note:**

> New story! And I'll be able to update oftenn


End file.
